Deinonychus
As with many small coelurosaurs, more recent Deinonychus reconstructions portray it with a full feather coating as opposed to the feathered "headdress" Dinosaur King portrays. General Statistics *Name: antirrhopus *Name Meaning: Terrible Claw *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 3.4 meters (11.2 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Dromaeosaurinae *Place Found: Montana, Utah, Wyoming and Oklahoma USA *Describer: Ostrom, 1969 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 620 **Rock/Scissors: 540 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 Winter & 2007 4th Editions; English & Taiwanese 2008 Special & S2 4th Edition) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 1st Edition; English & Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) **Reform Type (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) **Revival Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Fossil card) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 戦慄のハンター **Taiwanese: 戦慄獵人 *Secret Moves: **"Whip Attack" (Rock default attack) **Dynamic Galaxy (Rock) **Crossing Attack (Scissors) **Spinning Attack (Paper) *Other: There is only one Deinonychus (the pack leader) that the player controls, but it calls in other pack members with its Moves, similar to how Pawpawsaurus can call on one or two other Pawpawsaurus with its Moves. Availability *Japanese **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (New; S01-竜 & S02-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition (SP03-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 4th Edition (SP09-竜; Attack Type) **2007 4th Edition+'s Secret Egg I (EGG-010-竜; Crisis Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP18-竜; Reform Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition's Secret Egg II (EGG-020-竜; Crisis Type) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum Fossil card (KS022-竜; Revival Type) *English **4th Edition (S01-Dino & S02-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (New; X01-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (SP03-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP08-Dino; Attack Type) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (S01-龍 & S02-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (New; X01-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (SP03-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP08-龍; Attack Type) DeinoJao.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition, S02) Deinonychus Card 3.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Deino20071st.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Deinonychus Card 4.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Deino20074th.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Deinonychus Card 2.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition, hidden) Deinonychus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Deinonychus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) DeinoKaku6th.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum)) DeinoS01.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (English 4th Edition S01) DeinoS01back.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (English 4th Edition S01) DeinoS02.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (English 4th Edition S02) DeinoS02back.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (English 4th Edition S02) Deinonychus Card 5.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) DeinoS21st.jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (English Series 2 1st Edition) DeinoS21stback.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (English Series 2 1st Edition) DeinoTaiS21st (1).jpg|Deinonychus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) DeinoTaiS21st (2).jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) DeinoTaiS24thback.jpg|Back of Deinonychus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Secret *Names: Dino (pron. "Deeno"), Dano, Sue (first trio) *Owner (1st): Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Rod (Alpha Gang) *Owner (2nd): Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: Ninja Village in Japan (first); Ancient Japan, 1572 (second) *Debut: Ninja Nightmare! (first), The No-Fun Shogun (second) **Appeared In: 34, 36 (dream), 49, 64, 66, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated (1st): Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Dinosaurs Defeated (2nd): Megalosaurus *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Deinonychus *Other: Sue's name came from Dr. Z's former pet turtle's name. Move Cards ;"Whip Attack" (both) :The Deinonychus form a chain by biting each others' tails, then the leader swings the others to smack the opponent in the face! Not a true Move, but an attack both trios use to begin an attack sequence chain. ;Spinning Attack (both) :The Deinonychus trio jump into the air and spin forward, becoming living buzz saw blades, then grind into the opponent! The second attack in the standard attack sequence. ;Crossing Attack (both) :The leader points the two sidekick Deinonychus to run forward, pushing rainbow Mach cones in front of them, before turning and crossing paths right through the opponent! When in sequence, this Move is typically used to finish opponents. ;Dynamic Galaxy (second only) :The Deinonychus launch themselves high into the air, then bring down a flaming meteor to crash in front of their opponent! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-043/100, DKDS-093/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 34 anime scene *Abilities: ;Breakthrough :Neither player can use the Defender special ability. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Deinonychus TCG Card 2-Collosal (French).jpg|Deinonychus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Like his other Secret Dinosaurs, Dr. Z raised the Deinonychus trio he named Dino, Dano, and Sue at an unknown point during Dr. Ancient's mission, training them relentlessly to be ninja master dinosaurs. Like his other "trainees", they hated his guts for his treatment of them. Their card was activated in a ninja village attraction in Japan where the D-Team were visiting in Ninja Nightmare!, hit by rainbow light glinting off of a stage performer's dagger. They ran amok, easily evading the D-Team before capturing the Alpha Trio and letting them both get lost in a ninja funhouse. Then Dr. Z confronted them, claiming he trained them harshly out of love and expected them to thank him. They attack him instead. Terry is summoned to fight them, but they launch a coordinated attack and easily defeat him with an unbroken chain of Whip Attack to disorient, Spinning Attack to weaken, and Crossing Attack to finish. When they tried to flee, the D-Team's dinosaurs were summoned to stop them: Paris used Metal Wing, the Pteranodon forcing them to stop, Ace used Ninja Attack to corral them closer, and finally Chomp defeated them with Lightning Strike. Their card was claimed by Max. Several Deinonychus were seen running around during Max's dream in Metal Imbalance. In Dinosaur War!, Max gave their card to Jonathan along with the other Secret Dinosaurs, who delivered them to the battle against the Black T-Rex, Rod summoning them. They used Spinning Attack in the Super Fusion Move that defeated the Black T-Rex after the third hit. Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer summoned an unnamed second Deinonychus trio in The No-Fun Shogun to attack Foolscap's Megalosaurus when she had amnesia and was working with the Kunoichi. They avoided its Gigantic Fall before using the same attack chain as the first trio of Whip Attack (which it avoided), Spinning Attack (which it dodged two of the three of them), and Crossing Attack, this time from behind, which defeated it. They then attacked the D-Team, using Dynamic Galaxy on Ace, but he used his DinoTector form and defeated them with Sonic Blast. However, Sheer reclaimed the card. Two episodes later in There's No Business Like Shogun Business, they were summoned in their Spectral Armor form to fight DinoTector Chomp, Ace, and Hanzo for possession of the White Cosmos Stone. When the dinosaurs left, the Deinonychus helped Takeda's Kunoichi fight Hanzo, chasing him, but Ace used Ninja Attack, knocking the two sidekick Deinonychus away (never to be seen again), but the pack leader managed to knock the Cosmos Stone away from Hanzo for Sheer to grab before Ace hit it into Sheer (which eventually cured her amnesia), defeating it and destroying its Spectral Armor. Rex presumably reclaimed the card, though only the lead Deinonychus had been seen returning to it. Some Deinonychus trio was briefly seen in Fate of the Cosmos running around in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection after Dr. Z rescued the dinosaurs from the Space Pirate Ship. DS Game The player fights an Alpha Droid using a Deinonychus during his journey in North America. The Deinonychus was the only dinosaur distributed in Japan, it could be obtained via a stone circle code distributed during an arcade game tournament. However, the code only worked if it was obtained by distribution and not by cheat code or other means. There is a feather-free Deinonychus in the game that is only available with a cheat code. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 小型の肉食恐竜だが、むれでえものをおそっていたらしい。後足にするどいかぎづめがある。 **Taiwanese: 是小型的肉食恐龍，會以群體行動來進行獵食。後腳有著極尖的鉤爪。 *It was the first Secret Dinosaur to appear in the arcade. *In the arcade, Deinonychus has the same roar as Therizinosaurus. *Along with Pachycephalosaurus and Therizinosaurus, it was one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Secret Egg I card. *It is the 22nd dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. **Deinonychus, Therizinosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus were the only Secret Dinosaurs which were available as Fossil Cards. *Dino, Dano, and Sue are seen in ninja attire alongside Dr. Z in one of the Japanese DVDs for the first series. They wear eye masks, Dino wields a katana, Dano holds a shuriken, and Sue holds a scroll. This could be a play on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *They were the only Secret dinosaurs to use all three of their Moves in the anime. Both Deinonychus trios also used an additional attack not seen in the Japanese arcade game: the three Deinonychus bite onto each other's tails to make a chain, and then the lead member swings the others and smacks their opponent across the face (this does appear in the English arcade, but there the other Deinonychus bite onto the leader's tail, while in the anime, the leader is biting onto another's tail). *In the DS game, it is possible to get a featherless Deinonychus, but its sign will be Rock and it will be the Wind Attribute. *Dr. Z's Deinonychus are named in a similar fashion to the ghosts in the Ms. Pac-Man arcade game: have a few (2 or 3) with similar-sounding or spelled names (Blinky, Pinky, Inky / Dino, Dano), and then have the last one named "Sue". **The third Deinonychus' name, Sue, could be a reference to Sue Hendrickson, the paleontologist who found the Tyrannosaurus skeleton currently on display at The Field Museum, which is also named after her. **The first Deinonychus' name, Dino, is potentially a reference to the zany pet dinosaur in . **Additionally, the first two Deinonychus' names may be a reference to another dinosaur-themed kids' show, named Dino Dan. *When Sheer's Deinonychus are defeated the first time, they have no Spectral Armor, yet when they return to their card, it is purple, indicating the presence of Spectral Armor (when Mapusaurus was defeated without armor, it turned back into its regular card). When they are summoned the second time, they appear instantly with their Spectral Armor, unlike all other dinosaurs except the Space Pirates' altered dinos, and only the lead member is shown returning to the card when they are defeated; the other two were knocked off-screen by Ace's Ninja Attack and just weren't seen anymore. **Sheer's Deinonychus were also some of the few Space Pirate dinosaurs retrieved by them after a defeat, the only others being Achelousaurus and their main dinosaurs, though Achelousaurus was retrieved even after its Spectral Armor was destroyed while Deinonychus was abandoned after its armored second defeat. *Along with Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, and Megalosaurus, the Deinonychus were some of the few dinosaurs to appear in both seasons in the same place (Anchiceratops was in Paris, Carcharodontosaurus was in China, and Deinonychus and Megalosaurus were in Japan). *In katakana, the name Deinonychus is written and pronounced as ディノニクス (Dinonikusu). *As coelurosaurians, they were probably Wind Dinosaurs before Dr. Z turned them into Secret Dinosaurs. Gallery Dino island black deinochius.jpg|Deinonychus in the anime de.PNG|Deinonychus summoned to battle the Black T-Rex Deinonychus (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Spectral Armor Deinonychus Deino nagoya.jpg|Deinonychus in NagoyaTV DK DVD 12.jpg|Dr. Z with his Deinonychus trio (shown chibi and full-sized) Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.33.52 PM.png|Deinonychus as seen in the DS Game Whip Attack (Deinonychus) 09.jpg|Deinonychus' "Whip Attack" in the anime Spinning Attack.jpg|Deinonychus using Spinning Attack Spinning Attack (Deinonychus) 08.jpg|Spinning Attack hitting Terry Crossing Attack (Deinonychus) 07.jpg|Crossing Attack hitting Terry Dynamic Galaxy.jpg|Deinonychus shooting up for Dynamic Galaxy Dynamic Galaxy (Deinonychus) 10.jpg|Dynamic Galaxy used against Ace Spinning Attack.png|Spinning Attack in the arcade Crossing Attack.png|Crossing Attack in the arcade Dynamic Galaxy.png|Dino Galaxy in the arcade de2.PNG Deinonychus skeleton new.jpg|Deinonychus skeleton Videos Navigation Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG